Children of the Sun and Moon
by Tempestas D. Uzu
Summary: Apollo and Artemis Potter try to be ordinary children, living with the Dursleys they have no choice, but they've always known that they were different. The Potter Family have been blessed by the Gods for centuries, and while they can't get rid of the prophesy - they can change it. POTTERTWINSAU / AU / SIRIUS/OC / OCs / FULL WARNING INSIDE / I wrote this at 14
1. Chapter 1 - Vanishing Glass

**Year 1 Chapter 1** **  
**

 **Vanishing Glass**

 **Warnings:**

 **Harry Potter AU / PotterTwins AU / OCs Within / Sirius Black/OC / Manipulative!Dumbledore(leads to slight bashing) / past abuse / OOC / Different Names / Adopted Lily Potter**

* * *

It had been nearly ten years since Petunia and Vernon Dursley awoke to find two young children, barely older than a year, bundled up on their doorstep with nothing more than a note addressing them as Apollo and Artemis Potter, their nephew and niece, and that Petunia Dursley's sister, Lily Potter and her husband James had been murdered by a Dark Wizard.

But life went on...The sun rose steadily on the horizon, dew sparkled on the tide front lawn and the brass number 4 on the Dursleys' front door caught the golden rays.

Looking once, you would never be able to tell that ten years had passed since that fateful day; only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy enjoying his life.

Nothing about this house held any sign that two other children lived there, , much to their disappointment, Apollo and Artemis Potter were still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long; for their Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Apollo woke with a start, moving in front of his sister's sleeping frame on instinct as he peered at the door.

Aunt Petunia rapped on the door again, "Up!" she screeched, causing Artemis to whimper and curl up in a ball.

 _It's alright, Missy..._ Apollo told her, running a hand through his sister's black hair. Neither knew the reason why, but Apollo and Artemis had always been able to converse mentally with each other.

He could hear their aunt walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.

Artemis relaxed and Apollo lay down beside her, trying to remember the dream he had been had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it... He had a funny feeling it wasn't just a dream...

Aunt Petunia was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly." Apollo replied as he shook Artemis gently to wake her,

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn! I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday."

The twins groaned.

"What did you say?" Aunt Petunia snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..." Apollo sighed. Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten. _  
_

 _You didn't want to remember_ Artemis told him, and Apollo stifled a snort of amusement as he plucked a spider off a pair of socks.

Both Apollo and Artemis were use to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where they slept.

When they were dressed, they went down the hall to the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and racing bike.

Why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to the twins, as Dudley wasn't the thinnest of children and hated exercise - unless, of course, it involved punching somebody.

Dudley's favorite punching back was Apollo, and Artemis came in close second, but he couldn't often catch them because they were much smaller and faster than he was.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard and starved for the silliest of things, but both Apollo and Artemis had always been small and skinny for their age. They looked even smaller and skinnier, too, because all they had to wear were clothes Dudley no longer fit into, and Dudley was at least four times bigger than they were.

Apollo had a thin face, knobbly knees, scruffy black hair that made him look like he had just rolled out of bed, and bright green eyes.

Artemis, who looked much like her twin brother, had a thin heart-shaped face, thick black hair that fell in natural waves, and emerald-green eyes.

(Neither wore glasses, which was a blessing, because Dudley enjoyed punching people in the nose.)

All in all, they looked like an adorable pair of kicked puppies; or at least they would, if it weren't for the strange, very thin scar on their foreheads that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. Neither Apollo nor Artemis knew how long they had had them, and the first question Apollo could ever remember asking their aunt was how they had gotten them.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."

Rule One for living with the Dursleys: Don't ask questions.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Apollo was setting the table and Artemis was turning over the bacon. After greeting them as he always did ("Comb your hair!"), their Uncle began to read the was just finishing frying the eggs by the time Dudley made his entrance.

Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon (or a baby whale, but beggars can't be choosers). He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his big, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Apollo and Artemis, on the other hand, both agreed that Dudley looked much more like a pig in a wig.

As Dudley complained about the insufficient amount of birthday presents, Apollo and Artemis snatched a few pieces of bacon for themselves before Dudley could decide it was time to flip the table.

As Aunt Petunia left to answer the ringing telephone, the twins and their Uncle watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.

Apollo felt a pang of sadness, neither he, nor Artemis, had ever gotten a present for their birthday. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his sister squeezed his hand.

"Bad news, Vernon," they heard Aunt Petunia say as she came back, "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them."

Apollo and Artemis shared an excited glance as Dudley's mouth fell open in horror. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies, and every year, Apollo and Artemis were left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg made them look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned - Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, Tufty, the list went on. Apollo despised going there, and even Artemis, who loved animals of any kind, hated it.

As their aunt and uncle discussed what do to with them, and Dudley wailed in the background, Apollo and Artemis had never been so excited for something before in their lives.

"You could just leave us here." Apollo spoke suddenly, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"And come home to find the house in ruins?" Aunt Petunia snarled,

 _It's not like we're going to blow up the house._ Artemis pointed out with a scowl, exchanged an annoyed look with her brother.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," Aunt Petunia said slowly, "... and leave them in the car..."

"That car's new." Uncle Vernon grunted, "I am not letting them sit in it alone."

Dudley chose that moment to cry loudly. _  
_

 _Faker!_ Artemis mentally sneered and Apollo nodded in agreement. It had been years since Dudley had actually cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

The twins watched in disgusted as their aunt simpered over the huge, pretend sobbing noises Dudley was making.

The whole thing was interrupted, however, when the doorbell rang and Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Dudley stopped crying at once.

Piers was a scrawny boy who reminded the twins of a rat; Apollo and Artemis didn't like Piers much, no surprise really, as he was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley punched them.

* * *

Half an hour later, Apollo and Artemis had been squished into the back seat with Piers and Dudley, and on their way to the zoo for the first time in their lives. However, before leaving Uncle Vernon had pulled them aside and threatened them with locking them in their cupboard until Christmas if any there was any 'funny business' during the outing.

Strange things often happened around Apollo and Artemis, and they had given up trying to tell the Dursleys that they didn't make it happen.

Once, Aunt Petunia had grown tired of Apollo's naturally messy hair and had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and simply cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Apollo, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at enough for his baggy clothes.

The next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had cut it. He had been given a week in the cupboard for this, even though he tried to explain that he had no idea how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force Artemis into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to force it over Artemis's head, the smaller it became. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to Apollo's great relief, Artemis wasn't punished.

On the other hand, both had gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.

Dudley's gang had been chasing them, per usual, when to everyone's surprise (Apollo and Artemis included), there they were sitting on the chimney.

They had spent nearly a month locked up for that one.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong.

It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be able to spend the day somewhere that wasn't school, their cupboard, or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He enjoyed complaining about things: Apollo, people at work, Artemis, the council, Artemis, the bank, and Apollo were just a few of his favorite subjects.

This morning, it was motorcycles.

"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

 _I had that dream again._ Apollo told Artemis, remembering suddenly, _You know, the one about the flying motorcycle?_

Artemis smiled, _But motorcycles don't fly, 'Pollo._ She said innocently, nodding towards a ranting Uncle Vernon.

Apollo stifled a laugh. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than them asking questions, it was them talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't.

* * *

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. Dudley and Piers were bought large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Apollo and Artemis what they wanted before they could be hurried away, the twins were bought a cheap lemon ice pop each.

 _It's not too bad._ Artemis pointed out as she licked it and watched a gorilla scratch it's head.

 _That one looks like Dudley. Just not blond._ Apollo nodded towards said gorilla and Artemis giggled,

 _Apollo! That's an insult to gorillas everywhere!_

Apollo and Artemis had the best morning they'd had in a long time. Both were careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored by lunchtime, didn't decide to fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting them. They even got to taste their first ever knickerbocker glory after Dudley had thrown a fit about the lack of ice cream and gotten a second one.

They should have known it was all too good to last.

After lunch, they visited the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows lining the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.

Apollo and Artemis watched from a safe distance as Dudley and Piers awed over a sleeping giant boa constrictor.

"Make it move," Dudley whined at his father.

Uncle Vernon tapped the glass but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again!" Dudley ordered.

Artemis felt disgust pooling in her stomach as Uncle Vernon rapped the glass quite harshly, however, the snake snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned as he shuffled away.

Artemis moved in front of the tank, Apollo following close behind. _  
_

 _I wouldn't be surprised if it died of boredom._ Apollo mused as the two peered intently at the snake. _  
_

 _Wouldn't really blame it,_ Artemis agreed. _No company except for morons who have nothing better to do with their lives but try to disturb it all day._ _  
_

 _It's worse than having to sleep in a cupboard,_ Apollo said. _At least we get to walk around the house._

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on level with the twins'.

It winked. _  
_

 _I thought snakes didn't have eyelids...?_ Artemis stared.

Apollo looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching.

They weren't.

He looked back at the snake and winked back. _  
_

 _Seriously?_ Artemis deadpanned,

Apollo shrugged carelessly, _Can't leave it hanging._

 _Idiot._ _  
_

 _You love me for it,_ _  
_

 _I put up with it because I love you._

The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave the twins a look that said quite plainly: _"I get that all the time."_

"You poor thing." Artemis murmured, though she wasn't sure if the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Apollo asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at the little sign next to the glass.

 **Boa Constrictor, Brazil.** **  
**

 **This specimen was bred in the zoo.**

Apollo nodded in understanding, "So you've never been to Brazil?"

The snake shook its head.

A deafening shout - curtsy of one Piers Polkiss - behind Apollo and Artemis made them jump.

"DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fat as he could.

"Out of the way, Freak." He said, punching Apollo in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Apollo fell onto the hard concrete floor. Artemis dropped down beside him, her green eyes shining with worry, before turning and glaring at their cousin.

What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leaped back with howls of horror.

Apollo and Artemis gaped; the glass in front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.

People throughout the reptile house screamed and fled as the great snake uncoiled itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. As the snake slid quickly past them, both twins could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, _"Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigos."_

* * *

Dudley and Piers blubbered the whole way back to Privet Drive. Dudley wailing some story or the other about how the snake had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. Apollo and Artemis had found the whole show quite amusing; however, their amusement quickly turned to horror when Piers calmed down enough to say, "Apollo and Artemis were talking to it!"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before turning on the twins. His fist was flying before either of the children had the chance to duck and Apollo staggered back from the force of their uncle's fist connecting with his cheek after the young boy had moved to shield his sister. As soon as Apollo hit the ground, their uncle's foot connected his his rib cage, forcing the air out of lungs and Uncle Vernon finished with a backhand to Artemis' cheek. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before collapsing into a chair, and ordered Aunt Petunia to fetch him a large brandy.

* * *

Apollo and Artemis lay curled up together in their dark cupboard much later, wishing for a watch. Neither knew how long they had been in there, but their bodies were killing them where their uncle had hit them. They didn't know what time it was and couldn't really be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet; therefore, couldn't risk sneaking out for food.

They had lived with the Dursleys for almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as either of them could remember, ever since they were babies and their parents had died in that car crash.

Neither could remember being in the car that had their parents had died in. However, Apollo had found that if he strained his memory, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. He had asked Artemis about it afterwards as she had told him about having the same dream.

They couldn't remember their parents at all. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never spoke about them, and of course they were forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.

When they were younger, both Apollo and Artemis had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming and taking them away, but it never happened.

At school, Apollo and Artemis had no one but each other. Everyone knew that Dudley's gang hated odd Apollo and Artemis Potter, with their baggy clothes and weird names, and nobody dared to disagree with Dudley's gang.

* * *

 _ **Welp, here's a story I found buried in my laptop that I wrote four years. I decided that I'd share it and see what you think.**_

 _ **I found it in Evernote (something I haven't been on for like 4 years) so I decided what the hell, it was surprisingly well written for something I wrote at 13-14 after all, and I started going over it and adding bits and pieces. Hope you enjoy :)**_

 _ **~Uzu**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Unknown Relations

**Year 1 - Chapter 2**

 **Unknown Relations**

Julia Athena Dorea Potter-Black was in no way, shape, or form a patient witch.

It had been nearly ten years since her older brother and his wife, James and Lily Potter, had been murdered by Voldemort, nearly ten years since her husband, Sirius Black, had been arrested and thrown in Azkaban for betraying the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was as good as dead in that place.

She would have died with them, if it weren't for her children. Calypso, her beautiful daughter, who had been barely older than three years old when her daddy left. And little Nicholas - or Nico, as he would rather be called - who had been merely a year old, no chance to get to know the one who sired him. They were her lifeline.

However, Julia often felt as if something was missing. Something important. She often had flashes of two tiny children with messy black hair and bright green eyes, but she could never place them; for whenever she thought of them, her brain seemed to redirect her to something else.

But one day, the fog seemed to lift and Julia remembered two names;

Apollo and Artemis

The children of her brother, her nephew and niece, her godchildren - how could she have forgotten?

That was how Julia found herself standing in front of an unimpressive house with a tidy front garden, perfectly hedged bushes, and a plain white door with a brass number 4 displayed for all to see. Taking a steadying breath, Julia ran a hand through her black hair before knocking on the door.

After a few moments of shuffling, a stick-thin blond woman with a horse-like face answered the door. Petunia Dursley took one look at who was standing on her doorstep and paled rapidly,

Julia smiled, "Hello, Petunia, nice to see you again." Her dark brown eyes glinted dangerously, "How about you let me in.

Mrs Dursley did so. "Y-You! What are you doing here!" Petunia demanded shrilly,

"Who was at the door, Pet?" Vernon asked as he lumbered into the main hallway, before he caught sight of Julia standing there and his face purpled.

"I'm here to see my nephew and niece. Apollo and Artemis." Julia told them calmly, "I am, after all, their legal guardian."

"There is no one here with those names!" Vernon thundered, Julia merely shrugged and pushed past him, pulling out her wand as she did so.

"NOW LISTEN HERE! I WILL NOT-"

" _Silencio._ " Julia intoned calmly, silencing the walrus-man. " _Investigo Apollo et Artemis Potter..._ "

A small green ball of light shot from the end of her wand, and started to bob its way down the hall, Julia following close behind. She watched as the little light came to a stop in front of a small door under the stairs and she felt her heart plummet.

The cupboard.

Moving robotically, she moved towards the door and opened it slowly.

Her heart stopped.

Two pairs of identical emerald-green eyes peered up at her from under mops of raven hair. Apollo was positioned protectively in front of Artemis, a too-skinny frame shielding the smaller of the two from whoever had opened the door to the small cupboard under the stairs.

Julia felt sick as she stared at the skeletal children who were her nephew and niece. Her dark brown eyes flashed furiously as her shock changed to anger, and the two children shied away from her.

Taking a deep breath, the woman calmed herself and smiled at her brother's son and daughter.

"Hello, Apollo, Artemis," she greeted kindly. "My name is Julia. I'm your aunt, and I'm here to take you away from this place."

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Hello, Apollo, Artemis. My name is Julia. I'm your aunt, and I'm here to take you away from this place."

Apollo eyed this new woman; she looked like one of the women from his dreams. Her messy black hair and dark brown eyes felt oddly familiar.

 _I trust her,_ Artemis' voice echoed in his head,

 _I don't know, 'Missy... She seems familiar, but I don't know from where..._ Apollo answered telepathically,

 _She can't be any worse than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Maybe she actually wants us._

 _If she wanted us, what took her so long to come for us?_

 _I don't know. Ask her something, I want to get a proper read on her._

 _Ah yes, empathic ability..._ Apollo loved his sister.

"Do you want us?" He asked bluntly, voice coarse from unuse.

The woman recoiled as if struck, "Oh, Merlin... I didn't think it would be this bad..." She stared at them, brown eyes pleading for them to believe her, "Apollo, of course I want you. Both of you."

 _She's telling the truth._ Artemis told her brother, green eyes lighting up in a way Apollo hadn't seen for a long time.

Apollo had to admit, he was also very hopeful at the thought of getting away from the Dursleys.

Julia looked saddened as she watched the two children, "I would have come to get you sooner, but I didn't know where you were."

 _She's telling the truth, but there's also something else - she's hiding something._

 _What do you think that is?_

 _I'm not sure... there's a powerful aura around her - like those strange people who approach us on the street sometimes - like the aura you and I have._

 _She's like us, then?_

 _Yes_

Apollo turned to the dark haired woman, and said the one word that would set their future in motion; "Alright."

A brilliant smile lit up Julia's face as Apollo and Artemis crawled out from the cupboard, before she turned to the Dursleys, a thin stick of wood in her hand and pointed at the two adults.

"Now then, we'll be on our way, no?" She asked cheerfully, "Have a good morning!" Julia threw over her shoulder while herding Apollo and Artemis out the door. Once on the front porch, Julia held out her arm,

"Just take my arm, I'm going to Apparate. It's going to be uncomfortable, but I need you to stay still." She told them.

With a nod, Apollo and Artemis gripped Julia's sleeve tightly.

The next thing they knew, everything was black; they were being pressed very hard from all directions; they couldn't breathe, their chests were tightening; eyeballs being force back into their heads; their eardrums were being pushed deeper into their skulls.

Then, everything was over and the three of them were standing in front of a large cottage. The stone walls were a soft gray, the main double-doors were a rich chocolate brown, many large windows lined the walls, the grass lush and green, the garden in perfect condition, and a pond sparkled in the sunlight.

It was beautiful.

"Welcome home." Julia told them softly, resting a hand on each of their thin shoulders.

"Mum's back!" A cheerful female voice chirped from inside the cottage as they approached, and the doors were thrown open by a grinning girl, a boy beside her.

Artemis studied the two children. The girl, with her mess of black curls framing a porcelain face and silvery-gray eyes that seemed to sparkle with mirth, looked about two years older than she and her brother. On the other hand; the boy, whose black hair wasn't nearly as messy as the girl's, and his bangs hung in front of dark brown eyes a lot softer and kind, was probably about their age.

Julia smiled, "Apollo, Artemis, these are my children, Calypso and Nicholas. Callie, Nico, these two are your cousins."

"Hello, Calypso, Nicholas." Apollo greeted with a small smile, Artemis echoed his greeting.

Calypso grinned, "Howdy, there! As Mum told you, my name's Calypso. Calypso Iris Black. But you can call me Callie!"

Nicholas smiled shyly, "Just call me Nico."

There was a slightly awkward pause, broken by Callie when she rolled her eyes and said - quite sarcastically - "Ain't we all so friendly."

"Oh, shut up." Nico grumbled as his sister ruffled his hair.

Apollo laughed quietly while Nico tried to swat Callie's hand away, and Artemis couldn't stop the small, tentative smile that spread across her face.

Julia smiled brightly as she watched the four children interact, "Well, who wants lunch?"

 _Ask her about our parents..._ Artemis whispered in his mind, her green eyes flicking between the three unknowns at the table.

"Aunt Julia?" Apollo asked quietly as he finished his lunch, "If magic is real, and the Dursleys lied about that. Does that mean they lied about our parents?"

Julia looked surprised, "What did they tell you?"

"That our parents were lazy, no-good drunks. Our father was a drunkard who didn't have a job, and our mother would open her legs for any man with the right amount of money." Apollo said. "They told us our parents died in a car accident."

Callie and Nico both froze, sandwiches half-way to their mouths as they stared at their cousins, eyes wide and faces pale.

Julia's face, on the other hand, darkened with fury, "James and Lily were nothing like that. They were both respectable and highly talented in their chosen fields. Your father -my older brother -was an Auror, and your mother a Healer." Julia told them, "Both were best in their year at Hogwarts, Lily in Charms and James in Transfigurations. James was a prankster if there ever was one, but he mellowed out a bit in his Seventh Year after he became Head Boy. Lily was Head Girl of course." She clenched her fists, "When I was nine, your parents ten, war broke out in the Wizarding World. It was Dumbledore's supporters versus Voldemort's Death Eaters. Voldemort had been gathering supporters for years, mainly Purebloods and even a few creatures. My parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter, didn't choose a side for the war, they were called 'gray'. But when I was sixteen, James seventeen, the Death Eaters killed your grandparents because they refused to side with them. That's why your father, his friends, and your mother joined Dumbledore's side. They were some of the best." Julia smiled wistfully, "When they were twenty-three, James and Lily found out they were expecting. Both of them were overjoyed, and a few months later, the two of you were born. I already had Calypso, she was two when you were born, and Nicholas was three months old." Their aunt frowned slightly as she continued, "But the happiness didn't last very long. When you two were six months old, your parents were forced to go into hiding, and I have no idea why. You were fifteen months old when Voldemort found out where you were hiding. He showed up at the house you were hiding in on Halloween night ten years ago and he killed James and Lily."

Both Apollo and Artemis had paled rapidly as Julia sniffed slightly before continuing.

"He tried to kill the two of you, too, but it didn't work. Those scars on your foreheads? They're what happened when the curse rebound. They're the Potter Rune for Protection." Julia nodded towards their foreheads, "No one has ever lived after Voldemort decided to kill them, no one except the two of you. He killed some of the best wizards and witches I knew - Marlene McKinnon and her brothers Maxwell and Alexander, Johnathan and Clarissa Bones, Gideon and Fabien Prewett, Issac and Dorcas Meadowes. That's only a few of them." Julia eyed her niece and nephew, "You two are famous in the Wizarding World because of this."

Something very painful was going on in Apollo's mind. As Julia's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Artemis, however; her memory went back further, and she remembered a deathly pale face and red eyes, and a cruel, insane smile.

Julia watched them sadly, "Dumbledore had you removed from the house you had been in, had you taken to Petunia and Vernon's. I was still in hiding. You see, your parents were hiding under the Fidelius Charm, a complex concealing charm, where the secret is hidden inside a person. That person is called the Secret Keeper. As long as he or she didn't reveal the location, no one could've found it."

 _But the Secret Keeper revealed the location._ Artemis deduced, and when Apollo voiced her thoughts Julia nodded,

"Why were you in hiding, then?" Apollo asked,

Their aunt smiled sadly, "It is believed that the man who was your parents' Secret Keeper was my husband. Sirius Black."

Callie and Nico looked at the table,

A look of understanding overcame Apollo's face, "They blamed you."

"Yes."

Artemis eyed Julia as her mind pieced it together, "But you don't believe all that, do you?"

Julia shook her head, "No, I don't. It could just be wishful thinking, but I always thought that Sirius was too obvious a choice. He was talented, powerful, and James' best friend, his brother-in-law. It was too obvious."

"What happened to Voldemort?" Apollo asked,

"That's a very good question. He disappeared. Vanished. That very same Halloween night. It makes you even more famous than before. Some believe he died. Some say he's still out there, biding his time. Most believe he lost his powers, that he's still out there somewhere, too weak to carry on." Julia answered,

"What do you believe?" was Apollo's question,

"The third option." Julia told them, "I sincerely doubt there was enough human left in him to die. Some people who were on his side seemed to come out of a trance, I don't think they could do that if he was coming back."

It turned out, Aunt Julia had been planning on fetching them for a while, for Apollo and Artemis soon found that they each had their own fully-stocked rooms, with four-poster beds with fluffy sheets, walk in closets filled with any kind of clothes they could imagine. The walls were charmed to change color depending on what they wanted.

The weeks past fairly quickly as Apollo and Artemis grew accustomed to their new home. And when July 29th rolled around, they were interrupted at dinner when Delphin -Callie's barn owl- swooped in, followed by an unknown brown owl. Both were carrying letters.

Delphin dropped the one he was carrying onto Callie's lap before flying off again. The brown owl on the other hand, dropped three in front of Julia and flew off to where ever it came from.

"Hogwarts letters!" Callie cheered, already half-way through hers.

Julia chuckled, as she handed one to Nico. She then turned to Apollo and Artemis, two yellowish, old fashioned envelopes, addressed in emerald-green ink.

 **Ms. A Potter**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Mr. A Potter**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Location**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Miss/Mr Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Both twins quickly read through the list of required equipment for their school year, before glancing at their family.

"Where are we supposed to get all this?" Apollo asked, switching his gaze from the letter to his aunt and cousins.

"Diagon Alley!" Callie chirped, shooting them a lopsided grin before turning to her mother, "Hey, Mum? Can I write Fred and George and ask if they can meet up with us?"

 _Fred and George?_ Artemis questioned, glancing at her brother, who shrugged.

Julia nodded, "Of course, I don't mind at all. Tell them we'll be leaving tomorrow morning, and to meet us at noon."

Callie beamed, "Thanks Mum!" with that, the oldest of the four children darted away.

Julia chuckled, shaking her head fondly, "That girl..." she then turned to the remaining three. "I'll write the replies, go enjoy yourselves. But make sure you're in bed before nine, we've got an early day tomorrow."


End file.
